Power consumption is a major consideration in integrated circuit (IC) design. In the case of a flip-flop (FF), more power is consumed when the FF is in an enabled state. Since FFs need to transfer data from one to the other it is desirable that a second FF be enabled only when a first FF is configured to transfer data.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution ensuring that a FF is enabled only when data is being transferred to it. It would be further beneficial if such solution be further scalable to large circuit designs.